zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids Sprite Gallery
Zoids have appeared in numerous games, including handheld consoles. This gallery displays many of the Zoids in "sprite" form. Sprites are a native image format used in many 2D games. Helic Republic Saga2 Liger Aero.png|Aero Liger Saga2_Barigator.png|Barigator Image:Saga2 Blade Liger.png|Blade Liger Image:Saga2 Blade Liger AB.png|Blade Liger AB Image:3_-_Cannon_Tortoise_BC.png|Buster Tortoise Image:Saga2_Cannon_Tortoise.png|Cannon Tortoise Image:CannonTortoiseOSops.gif|Cannon Tortoise OS Image:Saga2 Cerberus.png|Cerberus Image:Saga2 Climber Wolf.png|Climber Wolf Image:Saga2 Command Wolf.png|Command Wolf Image:Saga2 Command Wolf AC.png|Command Wolf AC Image:Saga2 Command Wolf IS.png|Command Wolf Irvine Image:Saga2 Command Wolf Town.png|Power Reinforced Command Wolf Image:Saga_2_Cyclops_I.PNG|Cyclops I Image:Saga_2_Cyclops_II.PNG|Cyclops II Image:Saga_II_Dibison.PNG|Dibison Image:Saga2_Double_Sworder.png|Double Sworder Image:Saga2_Godos.png|Godos Image:Saga2 Gojulas.png|Gojulas Image:Saga2 Gojulas Giga.png|Gojulas Giga Image:Saga2_Gojulas_Giga_Purple.png|Gojulas Giga (Purple Repaint) Image:Gojulas Giga Cannon.png|Gojulas Giga Cannon Image:GojulasGiga_PNW.png|Gojulas Giga Cannon (Green Repaint) Image:Saga2 Gojulas Ogre.png|Gojulas the Ogre Image:Saga2 Gojulas Gunner.png|Gojulas Gunner Image:Saga_II_Gordos.PNG|Gordos Image:Saga_II_Gordos_Long_Range.PNG|Gordos Long Range Image:Saga_2_Gravity_Bison.PNG|Gravity Bison Image:Saga_2_Gun_Sniper.PNG|Gun Sniper Image:Saga_2_Gun_Sniper_LS.PNG|Gun Sniper Leena Special Image:Saga_2_Gun_Sniper_NS.PNG|Gun Sniper Naomi Special Image:Saga_2_Gun_Sniper_Weasel.PNG|Gun Sniper Weasel Image:Saga2_Gun_Blaster.png|Gunbluster Image:Saga2_Gustav.png|Gustav Image:Saga2_Guysak.png|Guysak Image:Saga2_Guysak_Stinger.png|Guysak Stinger Image:Saga2_Hammer_Head.png|Hammer Head Image:Saga2_Hammerhead_VL.png|Hammer Head VL Image:Saga2_Hover_Cargo.png|Hover Cargo Image:Saga2 King Gojulas.png|King Gojulas Image:Saga_II_King_Phalanx.PNG|King Phalanx Image:Saga2 Konig Wolf.png|König Wolf Image:Saga2 Konig Wolf DSR.png|König Wolf Mk. II Image:Saga2 Liger Zero.png|Liger Zero Image:Saga2 Liger Zero Schneider.png|Liger Zero Schneider Image:Saga2 Liger Zero Jager.png|Liger Zero Jäger Image:Saga2 Liger Zero Panzer.png|Liger Zero Panzer Image:Saga2_Mad_Thunder.png|Madthunder Image:Saga2_Pteras.png|Pteras Image:Saga2_Pteras_Bomber.png|Pteras Bomber Image:Saga2_Pteras_Radome.png|Pteras Radome Image:Raynos_Raynos.png|Raynos Image:Raysetiger.png|Rayse Tiger Image:Saga2 Saberlion.png|Saberlion Image:Saga2 Shadow Fox.png|Shadow Fox Image:Saga2 Shield Liger.png|Shield Liger Image:Saga2 Shield Liger DCS.png|Shield Liger DCS Image:Saga2 Shield Liger DCS-J.png|Shield Liger DCS-J Image:Saga2 Spark Liger.png|Spark Liger Image:Saga_2_Snipe_Master.PNG|Snipe Master Image:Saga_2_Snipe_Master(Dark).png|Snipe Master (Dark Repaint) Image:Saga_2_Snipe_Master_FB.PNG|Snipe Master FB Image:Saga_2_Snipe_Master_A-Shield.PNG|Snipe Master A-Shield Image:Saga2_Stealth_Viper.png|Stealth Viper Image:Saga2_Storm_Sworder.png|Storm Sworder Image:Saga2_Storm_Sworder_F.png|Storm Sworder F Image:Saga2_Storm_Sworder_FX.png|Storm Sworder FX Image:Saga_II_Ultra_Saurus.PNG|Ultrasaurus Image:Saga_Whitz_Wolf.png|Whitz Wolf Guylos/Zenebas Empire Image:Saga2_Berserk_Fury.png|Berserk Fury Image:BerserkFuryY.png|Beserk Fury Y Image:Saga2_Berserk_Fury_Z.png|Berserk Fury Z Image:Saga2_Black_Rhimos.png|Black Rhimos Image:Saga2_Bloody_Demon.png|Bloody Demon Image:BrasleTiger.png|Brastle Tiger Image:Saga2_Dark_Horn.png|Dark Horn Image:Saga2_Dark_Horn_HS.png|Dark Horn HS Image:DarkPoison.gif|Dark Poison Image:Saga2_Dark_Spiner.png|Dark Spiner Image:Saga2_Death_Meteor.png|Death Meteor Image:Saga_2_Death_Saurer.png|Death Saurer Image:DeathStingerOSOps.gif|Death Stinger OS Image:Saga2_Diablo_Tiger.png|Diablo Tiger Image:Saga2_Elephander.png|Elephander Image:Saga2_Gator.png|Gator Image:Saga2_Geno_Breaker.png|Geno Breaker Image:Saga2_Geno_Flame.png|Geno Flame Image:Saga2_Geno_Saurer.png|Geno Saurer Image:Saga2_Geno_Scissors.png|Geno Scissors Image:Saga2_Geno_Trooper.png|Geno Trooper Image:Saga2_Gilvader.png|Gilvader Image:Saga2 Guntiger.png|Gun Tiger Image:Saga2_Hammer_Rock.png|Hammer Rock Image:Saga2_Helcat.png|Helcat Image:Saga2_Hellrunner.png|Hellrunner Image:Saga2_Iguan.png|Iguan Image:Saga2_Iron_Drill.png|Iron Drill Image:Saga2_Iron_Kong.png|Iron Kong Image:Saga2_Iron_Kong_Maneuver.png|Iron Kong Mk. II Image:Saga2_Iron_Kong_PK.png|Iron Kong PK Image:Saga2_Iron_Kong_SS.png|Iron Kong Schubaltz Special Image:Saga2_Jagd_Fury.png|Jagd Fury Image:JagdStinger.gif|Jagd Stinger Image:Saga2_Killer_Dome.png|Killer Dome Image:2_-_Killer_Spiner.png|Killer Spiner Image:Saga2_Liger_Zero_Empire.png|Liger Zero EM Image:Saga2_Liger_Zero_X.png|Liger Zero X Image:Saga2_Lightning_Saix.png|Lightning Saix Image:Molga.gif|Molga Image:Saga2_Proto_Breaker.png|Proto Breaker Image:Saga2_Proto_Zaber.png|Proto Zaber Image:Saga2_Psycho_Geno_Saurer.png|Psycho Geno Saurer Image:RedlerFS.gif|Redler FS Image:Saga2_Red_Horn.png|Red Horn Image:Saga2_Red_Horn_BG.png|Red Horn BG Image:Saga2_Rev_Raptor.png|Rev Rapter Image:Saga2_Rev_Raptor_Pilebanker.png|Rev Rapter Commander Image:Saga2_Zaberfang.png|Sabre Tiger Image:Saga2_Sturm_Fury.png|Sturm Fury Image:Saga2_Zaberfang_AT.png|Zaber Fang AT Image:ZaberFangATS.gif|Zaber Fang AT-S Image:ZaberFangATG.gif|Zaber Fang AT-G Image:ZaberFangFT.gif|Zaber Fang FT Image:ZaberFangGSGail.gif|Zaber Fang GS Image:Saga2_Zaberfang_Old.png|Zaber Fang Old Image:Saga2_Zaberfang_RS.png|Zaber Fang Raven Special Image:Saga2_Zaberfang_SS.png|Zaber Fang Schubaltz Special Image:Saga2_Zaberfang_TS.png|Zaber Fang Tigers Team Fuzors Single Form Image:Boldguard.png|Boldguard Image:Fuzor_Brachiozilla.png|Brachiozilla (Brachiosaurus mode) Image:Brachiozilla2.png|Brachiozilla (Tyrannosaurus mode) Image:Saga2 Buster Eagle.PNG|Buster Eagle Image:Saga2_Demon's_Head.PNG|Demonshead Image:Dimetroptera.png|Dimetroptera (Dimetrodon mode) Image:Dimetroptera 2.png|Dimetroptera (Pteranodon mode) Image:Saga2_Diploguns.PNG|Diploguns Image:Dispelow.png|Dispelow Image:Dispelow2.png|Dispelow (Gunner mode) Image:Dispelow 3.png|Dispelow (Combat mode) Image:Energy Liger.png|Energy Liger Image:Evoflyer.png|Evo Flyer (Land mode) Image:Evoflyer2.png|Evo Flyer (Flight mode) Image:Fire Phoenix.png|Fire Phoenix Image:Saga2_Flyscissors.PNG|Flyscissors Image:Gairyuki.png|Gairyuki Image:GojulasGigaPKB.png|Gojulas Giga PKB Image:Gorhex.png|Gorhecks Image:Ray kong.png|Gorilla Tron Image:Gravity Siax.png|Gravity Saix Image:Gavity Suarer.png|Gravity Saurer Image:Gravity Wolf.png|Gravity Wolf Image:Jet Falcon.png|Jet Falcon Image:Laser Storm.png|Laser Storm Image:Leo_Blaze.PNG|Leoblaze Image:Leostriker.png|Leostriker Image:Leogator.png|Leogator (Lion mode) Image:Leogator2.png|Leogator (Alligator mode) Image:Saga2_Mosasledge.PNG|Mosasledge Image:Saga2_Nightwise.PNG|Nightwise Image:Scissorstorm.png|Scissor Storm Image:Siesmosuarus.png|Seismosaurus Image:Saga2_Shell_Karn.PNG|Shellkarn Image:Styluarmor.png|Styluarmour Image:Saga2_Unenlagia.PNG|Unenlagia Fuzor Form Image:Fuzor_berserkseismo.png|Berserk Seismo Image:Fuzor_BrachioTortoise.png|Brachio Tortoise Image:Fuzor_Busterfury.png|Buster Fury Image:Saga2 Chimera Dragon.PNG|Chimera Dragon Image:Fuzor_Commandstriker.png|Command Striker Image:DeathsaurerVF.png|Deathsaurer VF Image:Saga 2 Double-Arm Lizard.PNG| Double Arm Lizard Image:Fuzor_Energyrayliger.png|Energy Ray Liger Image:Saga2 Fuzor Dragon.PNG|Matrix Dragon Image:Gairyuki Destroy.png|Gairuki Destroy Image:Gairyuki Speed.png|Gairuki Speed Image:Saga2 Gojulox.PNG|Gojulox Image:Saga2 Griffin.PNG|Griffin Image:Saga2 Lord Gale.PNG|Lord Gale Image:Fuzor_SiesmosaurusUltimate.png|Ultimate Seismo Image:Liger Zero Falcon.png|Liger Zero Falcon Image:Liger Zero Phoenix.png|Liger Zero Phoenix Genesis Image:Bamburian.gif|Bamburian Image:Bio Kentro.gif|Bio Kentro Image:Bio Liger.gif|Bio Liger Image:Bio_Megaraptor.gif|Bio Megaraptor Image:Bio Ptera.gif‎|Bio Ptera Image:Bio Tricera.gif‎|Bio Tricera Image:Bio Tyranno.gif|Bio Tyranno Image:Bio_Volcano.gif|Bio Volcano Image:Deadly_Kong.gif|Deadly Kong Image:Hayate_Liger.gif|Hayate Liger Image:Lancestag.gif|Lanstag Image:Mugen_Liger.gif|Mugen Liger Image:Masumune Liger.png|Murasame Liger Image:Rainbow_Jerk.gif|Rainbow Jerk Image:Sword_Wolf.gif|Sword Wolf Other Image:Saga2 Blitz Tiger.PNG|Blitz Tiger Image:Saga2 Trinity Liger.PNG|Trinity Liger Image:Saga2 Trinity Liger BA.PNG|Trinity Liger BA Image:Th_trinityligerVF.png|Trinity Liger VF TrinityLigerEVBase.gif|Trinity Liger EV Image:Saga2 Geno Hydra.PNG|Geno Hydra Image:Saga2 Geno Hydra KA.PNG|Geno Hydra KA Image:GenohydraVF.png|Geno hydra VF Image:Victory Liger.png|Victory Liger Image:Th VictoryligerVF.png|W Victory Liger Image:Victoryrex.png|Victory Rex Third Party Sprites Image:SRWKsheet1.gif|Super Robot Wars K Older Versions of Sprites Due to upgrades in screen resolution, older versions of some sprites, such as the Shield / Blade Liger and others had minor edits (curled tails, etc.) to accommodate for the smaller screen. Image:KonigWolf1.gif|Konig Wolf Image:LigerZeroPanzer.gif|Liger Zero Panzer Image:LigerZeroSchneider.gif|Liger Zero Schneider Image:LigerZeroX.gif|Liger Zero X Image:ShadowFox2.gif|Shadow Fox Image:TrinityLiger1.gif|Trinity Liger Category:Zoids video games